


Coming in out of the Cold

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Big Wolf on Campus, Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Mick, Bonding Mark, Character Death, Druid!Merton, Druid!Tommy, FlashWave, FlashWave Week, Flashwave Week 2018, M/M, Mate Bonding, Mates, Multi, Omega!Barry, Other, Pack, Pack Bonding, Spark!Stiles, Werewolf!Barry, Werewolf!Mick, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Barry’s been on his own for too long, he doesn’t even know how to function in a pack and now an alpha’s come sniffing around and he’s not sure what to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FlashWave Week 2018 - Day 3 - ABO

Barry sat huddled in the corner of the place he was squatting.  It wasn’t much, it had walls… and that’s all he really needed right now.  The fast food that he’d salvaged out of the trash when no one was looking sitting wrapped up under the tattered and ratty blanket he had wrapped around him, trying to use his own body heat to keep it warm while he broke small chunks off and made his small meal last for as long as he could.  He knew what it was like to go hungry, and right now he couldn’t handle that.  So he lay there in the cold abandoned building nursing on his half eaten cheese burger hoping he could just make it through tonight.  He wasn’t sure what tomorrow would bring.  But he just needed to make it through the cold of tonight.   
  
He vaguely heard voices and then there was a light in his eyes, nearly blinding him as he scrambled to save his burger and curl up into a ball.   
  
“IT’S MINE!” He sobbed clinging to the burger, too weak and out of it to really register what was being said to him at the time.  He caught words here and there, and then there were strong arms that picked him up and he was being carried out of his hiding place.  His blanket left on the floor.  “my blanket…” He reached for it.   
  
“Get it.” The guy holding him barked at someone else who went back after the blanket and followed after them.  “Anything else?”   
  
“no.” Barry shook his head.   
  
“Anyone else here?”   
  
“no.” Barry shook his head again and let himself be carried as they left the abandoned building.  He was tall and thin, much too thin, but living on the streets cast out and alone as an omega had left him with little to no options.  He’d been chased out of four territories so far and he hoped that these guys at least let him sleep the night off to try to get some of the weariness out of his bones before they sent him on his way.   
  
“please don’t kick me out…” Barry mumbled as he clung to the big guy holding him.   
  
“Boss…” Someone said, but Barry didn’t know who, he could feel the warmth seeping into him and he wanted nothing but to curl up and go to sleep in this man’s arms.  He wondered absently if he offered sex if they’d let him stay in their territory… the benefits of being a bisexual, Barry could be just about anything they wanted him to be.   
  
“I’m aware.” The gruff voice spoke around Barry and he realized he was in the alpha’s arms.  But he couldn’t seem to make his mind or body really obey him as he fell asleep.   
  


***

  
  
Barry sat bolt upright, his body naked and clean, save for his boxers which seemed to have been cleaned and put back on him at some point.  He blushed and wondered who’d taken the time to bathe him after bringing him where ever he was.  He looked around the room, taking in the hand crafted wooden bed frame he sat in and the room that seemed older than he could imagine, the age of it weighing on him as he looked at it.  This pack had clearly been here a while to have a place that radiated this much feeling of home and safety.  Barry snuggled down into the blankets, his mind suddenly wondering about his possessions.  He looked at the table beside him and found his blanket, washed and mended, folded beside him.   
  
He didn’t see the burger and wondered if that was for the best?  However long he’d been unconscious might have seen the end of that burger being eatable.  Sighing at the loss of it Barry lay there for a bit taking in the gauzy white curtains that kept it in a hazy half light and he wondered how soon he’d be forced to give up this soft bed.  The first real bed he’d been in in over a year.  He snuggled down and let the soft covers envelope him but nothing can last for forever and when his bladder let him know that it was time, Barry found himself padding out into the hall.  Wearing just the boxers that left nothing to the imagination Barry wandered down the hall and found the bathroom.   
  
Once his urgent needs were taken care of, Barry wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.  He wandered through the floor he was on and discovered it was a very large house with lots of hand carved wooden figures and fixtures all over the place.  He felt completely out of place as he walked around, he dodged out of the way as some teenagers ran pass him.   
  
“Uh… hey..”   
  
“What?” One kid who’s hair was black but had streaks of other colors in it turned to look at him.   
  
“Where am I?” Barry bit his lip as he looked around.   
  
“You must be the omega they brought in yesterday.” The kid walked up and sniffed across Barry’s collar bone.  “Yep.  It’s you.” He nodded.   
  
“Uh… okay?”   
  
“My name’s Axel.  I’m the resident trouble maker.  Mr. Rory likes to take in strays…” He shrugged.   
  
“You’re…”   
  
“I was an omega.  Mr. Rory’s good like that.  This is Greymark manor.  Mr. Rory runs it.”   
  
“He’s the alpha that brought me in?”   
  
“yeah…” Axel glanced at Barry again.  “You be good to him, okay?” Axel nodded as he started to head away.   
  
“But… uh… clothes?” Barry blushed as he looked down at himself.   
  
“You’ll be wearing more than most anyone down in the kitchen.  The entire basement is the kitchen.  Just follow your nose.  You’ll find it.” Barry couldn’t deny that his stomach was growling a little.  But he paused and realized that Axel was basically in his boxers and an undershirt.   
  
“The pack not get dressed up for meals?”   
  
“Naw.  The way the pups eat it’s easier to hose them down when they’re done eating.  He pointed to the group of boys he’d left behind to talk to Barry.  “HEY ACTUALLY WALK DOWN THE STAIRS IDIOTS!” He yelled.   
  
“Did I just hear you being serious?” A boy with blond hair and glasses that had to be closer to Barry’s age walked out in a long green t shirt and black shorts.   
  
“Hart…” Axel whined.   
  
“Oh go play the fool.  I’ll show the new guy the ropes.” He shoed him off.   
  
“Thanks Hart.” Axel gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off.   
  
“So you’ve met the pups.”   
  
“Yeah…” Hart seemed to be a more serious person as he glanced up and down Barry’s body.   
  
“You want your clothes back?”   
  
“yes…” Barry blushed.   
  
“They’re still in the laundry.  I can loan you something.” He nodded behind and walked Barry down to a room covered in bookshelves full of books.  “I think this will fit you.” He tossed a red shirt that would have left Hart drowning in it, but on Barry it went down enough to cover his crotch and give him some added protection.   
  
“thanks…”   
  
“Listen.  I know you’ve been an Omega for a while… but… go easy on him, okay?” Hart’s voice went soft as he touched Barry’s shoulder.   
  
“Why do you guys keep saying that…” Barry frowned.   
  
“You… you don’t know.  Do you?”   
  
“Know what?” Barry frowned.   
  
“Hang on…” Hart walked over and pulled out a mirror from a hidden panel in the wall, but as he pulled more panels came out and the mirror turned and turned till Barry could see every inch of himself.  Only then did he notice the electric blue color on his back that looked like a sort of glowing bruise.  “It happened the second you two touched last night.”   
  
“he… he went blue too?”   
  
“All over his chest and arms where he touched you.” Hart confirmed.   
  
“But… that… that can’t… my mate… she died when my pack was murdered.” Barry looked over at Hart, his eyes clouded with worry.   
  
“Mick’s mate died last year.  He’s still pretty raw about it.  But yeah… last night he thought he smelled David… he tracked the smell to the warehouse district and found you.  And the second he touched you, he suddenly had himself marked as if he was holding his mate.  No one’s sure what it means… and they’re all going to be on their guard.  But careful with him…”   
  
“i…” Barry sat down.   
  
“Take a minute, gather your thoughts…”   
  
“I’ve never heard of a second mate…” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“Neither had we.  But apparently it can happen.” He gestured to Barry’s mark.   
  
“Who was his old mate?  You called him David?”   
  
“David Singh, he was the head of the police department in town.” Hart sighed.  “He was also the head of a werewolf advocacy group, and an out spoken gay rights proponent.  So… you know… if there was a cause out there that helped people who needed it, he was probably a part of it or thinking about it.” Hart shrugged.  “But Mick’s not been with anyone since… and he has got to be thrown over you.” He shook his head.   
  
“you’re being pretty nice to me about all this.”   
  
“Mick’s my alpha.  He gave me the bite when I was dying of cancer.  Now I’m strong and healthy, and I give back trying to keep this place running.  And keeping Axel from setting fire to the pace.” He sighed.  “My primary job here is keeping this place moving along.  And helping you adapt to this and feel comfortable is part ofthat.”   
  
“But I’m an omega… I… I’ll probably be leaving the area by night fall. Most packs don’t even want me in their territory let alone let me sleep in their houses.”   
  
“Have you bonded with any of them?”   
  
“No… but…”   
  
“Trust me.  The bond makes a difference.  Let’s go see what you think of breakfast.” Hart smiled and led Barry out and down stairs.   
  
“oh that smells…” Barry’s eyes turned amber.   
  
“The food’s not that good…”   
  
“No… I… smell…” Barry felt his cheeks flush.   
  
“OH…. “ Hart reached out and tugged the shirt down in front to give Barry a little more covering.  “So you smell your mate on him too.”   
  
“Is that your alpha…?”   
  
“Yeah…” Hart put a hand on Barry’s back and guided him down into the kitchen.  The room was massive, the size of the whole kitchen with dozens of tables full of wolves and other supernaturals sitting down for a meal while a man sat cast in shadow, his body mostly covered in a tan v neck sweater and slacks.  But a soft blue light poured through the material as he sat there.  His eyes glowing electric blue as he watched Barry.   
  
“Fuck…” Barry shivered.   
  
“That’d be Mick.” Hart chuckled.  “Let’s go get you some food…”   
  
“sure… sure…” Barry only seemed to have eyes for Mick who’s own eyes followed him across the room with a hunger that he knew he shared.  The naked need to devour one another in the most intimate of ways possible.  They didn’t even know each other, not really, but they’d die for one another and Barry wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, but he knew he hungered for it.


	2. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has discovered that you can have a second soul mate, after witnessing his other mate dying when his pack was decimated, now he is faced with maybe not being an omega again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted more....

Barry was aware of the eyes on him.  Maybe it was the electric blue glow on the back of his neck, or the fact that he wasn’t wearing that much clothing but still more than most of the people in here.  But he suspected it was more to do with the fact that both he and the alpha of this pack were showing mated marks.  Marks that wouldn’t go away till the minute they both came from sex together.  Marks they’d wear till that moment went the magic locked around their souls and bound them together forever.   
  
Barry had had that bond before of course.  His family had been one of the only packs in the area he’d grown up in.  He’d known Iris from the time he was nine years old and they’d been best friends.  Someone had pushed her on the playground and when Barry tried to catch her, her arms turned blue where he’d touched her, and his palms turned blue too.  Their families had sat down and talked about things, like the fact that the Wests were wolves but they hadn’t been out, so they joined the Allen pack and were officially listed as humans who helped the pack because of the mate bond between Iris and Barry.  He’d grown up with her in his life.  They’d become best friends, family, pack… and when they were sixteen, each other’s first kiss.  Which was embarrassing given how their lips were electric blue from then on till the moment a year later at seventeen, they gave themselves to one another.   
  
Joe had hit the roof that his baby girl had lost her virginity.  But the pack bond and the strength of feeling Barry and Iris’ soul mate bond through their pack bond had tempered his anger.  At eighteen, a week after graduation, they went ahead and had a pack marriage.  They’d had a lovely life and everything had been fine… till the hunters came.   
  
Calling them Hunters was too generous.  Genocidal madmen who made Barry watch as his mate was killed in front of him was more like it.  Barry would have been next, right after his father and his family if he hadn’t lost his mind and transformed and taken the hunters out.  He’d woken up naked covered in their blood and fallen apart in grief.  He could have become the alpha after his father but he burned all that power up when he transformed.  So he sat there alone and mourned his losses, called the police, informed them as to what had happened.   
  
He’d figured he’d end up in prison but the public defender he’d been given contacted the Hunter’s council and they had sent someone to the trial to explain that Barry was completely justified.  That the attack on the Allen pack was not only unwarranted, unjustified, and unsanctioned, but it had been open murder of innocent people who were law abiding citizens.  The judge had asked about putting Barry down because he’d taken human lives and the Hunters had advised against it.  That Barry may have taken lives, but he’d killed murders who killed his soul mate in front of him after making him watch his family and friends being murdered.  They didn’t hold him responsible, and had issued a protective order on Barry.   
  
Any hunter who registered the kill of Barry Allen was to be put to death for hate crimes and retaliation.  The judge had freed Barry and he’d fallen apart, in short order he’d lost the house, lost his job, was out on the streets and he’d left looking for a pack as the loss began to eat at him at the age of nineteen.  By the time he was twenty he’d been through a dozen packs that had not wanted anything to do with him.  Now he was standing in another pack’s inner sanctum to take a meal with a man he’d never actually met who bore marks that indicated he was Barry’s mate.  It should be impossible.  But their marks said otherwise.  Barry sighed as he scooped out food from the large metal bowls that had heavy metal lids on them.  Easy work for a werewolf but it was the high protein food inside that promised to fill Barry’s belly better than anything else would.   
  
He scooped out some breakfast meat and stood there wondering where he was to sit.  He bit his lip and started to worry his lip when a deeper, husky voice spoke.   
  
“Sit over here.”  He turned to the alpha who’d patted the seat across from him.  Barry nodded and walked over and sat down on the seat in front of Mick and began to eat his food slowly.   
  
“You sleep okay?” He asked calmly, but Barry could feel how nervous he was.   
  
“yes alpha.” Barry bowed his head, used to alphas literally taking food from his hands due to his being an omega.   
  
“I’m not going to take your food from you.  If anything I may offer you more.”   
  
“m-more…?” Barry looked up at him.   
  
“You’ve lost a lot of weight.” Barry felt a pang of rebuke in that statement.   
  
“when my mate… was murdered… I was nineteen…”   
  
“How long you been an omega?”   
  
“Five years.” Barry lowered his eyes.   
  
“It’s a long time to be without a pack and to be without your mate.” Mick nodded.  “I’ve been a little over a year without David… I’m not sure how I’d fair on my own.” Mick sighed.   
  
“if you let me eat first, I’ll let you … remove the marks.” Barry bowed his head low.   
  
“what?” Mick looked at him.   
  
“I’m bisexual.  I can… like it.” Barry blushed.   
  
“I’m not going to _take_ you just to get rid of the marks.” Mick shook his head.   
  
“I’d understand if you want to.  If you want the marks gone, I’ll… I’ll be a willing partner and let you do what’s needed… and then I’ll leave… I know you don’t want me… and it’s … I’m an affront to his memory.  And no one wants an omega.  Especially one who’s tainted like me.”   
  
“Stop.” Mick sighed.  “Just… stop.” He reached out and touched his hand to Barry’s, instantly the glowing blue spread to everywhere they were touching.  “I’m not like that, and this pack is not like that.  If you want to leave, you can.  I won’t force you to stay.  But I’d rather you did stay…”   
  
“why?” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“Most people the blue glow is enough.” Mick joked slightly.  “I don’t know what this is.” He suddenly went more serious looking at their hands.  “I don’t know why this is.  But I know that it is.  And I want to know what it means and what it can do.  And I want you to not have to be an omega who eats trash in abandoned buildings…”   
  
“oh.” Barry looked down.   
  
“So eat up, you’ll need your strength.”   
  
“I thought you didn’t want sex.” Barry blinked   
  
“Right now, no.  But someday… maybe.  But you’ll need your strength for this afternoon.”   
  
“What’s happening this afternoon?”   
  
“A druid is coming to help us figure this out.”   
  
“you know a Druid?”   
  
“Yeah.  He’s the closest thing we have to an Emissary.”   
  
“What’s his name?”   
  
“Merlyn.”


	3. A Druid Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlyn comes to the house.

There was a steady downpour of rain before too long and Barry was laying in his room reading when the storm rolled in even harder.  He hadn’t had much call to read over the last few years, and he’d discovered that the library that they maintained here at the house had one of his favorite author’s works, up to date with a new release only a month old.  Barry had collected the latest works and took them to his room with him.  His mind wandering back into familiar worlds of fantasy when he felt it.   
  
There was a shift in the power here.  Normal humans might not have noticed it.  But Barry felt the shift almost the second it happened.  Someone or something of great power had walked onto the property.  He felt drawn to it.  Marking his place he walked down stairs to the front door and opened it just as a pale hand had come up to knock on the door.   
  
“Oh.  Well hello there.  You’re new.” A voice full of cheer greeted Barry as he looked into the smooth face of someone around his age.   
  
“I’m Barry…”   
  
“Oh.  You’re the new guy.” He nodded.  “Tommy Merlyn, I’m the floating Druid covering this area.”   
  
“Floating Druid?”   
  
“There aren’t any full time emissaries out here right now, just me.  So I swore the oath of separation and am basically covering all the major and minor packs, and keep my temple open for everyone.” He shrugged, drawing back his cloak and only then did Barry realize he was completely dry.   
  
“Spell?”   
  
“A minor one.  Actually invented by a student of mine.  Very well crafted.” Tommy smiled softly.  “I could see about getting you one?”   
  
“I stand out too much already.” Barry raised his blue hand.   
  
“Yeah… that is a curious thing.  I pulled the relevant texts.”   
  
“Relevant texts?” Barry frowned.   
  
“He means he has me.” A voice came from around the corner.   
  
“Hello?” Barry stuck his head out the door and noticed a kid who looked like he might be a senior in high school, maybe old enough to go to college.   
  
“Stiles.” He stuck his hand out from under a heavy looking back.   
  
“Barry.”   
  
“I heard… holy cow.” He looked down at Barry’s hand with the blue mark on it.   
  
“Stiles.” Tommy admonished his _assistant_?   
  
“Sorry, my packs emissary sent me out here for training.  My Alpha’s having a fit but I’m here to learn this sort of stuff anyways.”   
  
“This sort of stuff?” Barry glanced at his hand.   
  
“I mean we had a wolf who turned into a lizard and then we had to kill him to make him come back as a wolf.  He’s ex girlfriend who he was dating when he thought he was straight turned out to be a banshee from a long line of them, and I’m a spark.”   
  
“Who also has adhd… and is off his meds trying a more _natural_ approach.”   
  
“I’d avoid the coffee then.”   
  
“Stiles doesn’t … drink… WHEN DID YOU START DRINKING COFFEE?!” Tommy rounded on him.   
  
“Like six years ago.  Instant human just add caffeine.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“Stiles…”   
  
“Hey blame his wolf nose.  Not cool narking on me.” Stiles gave him a mock glare.   
  
“I…”   
  
“Tommy.” Barry’s entire posture changed when he heard Mick’s voice.   
  
“Mick!” Tommy walked up and wrapped the bigger alpha in his arms and hugged him.   
  
“How are things in the silver tower?” Mick grinned.   
  
“Not bad.  Boring as ever.  It’s selection time.” He rolled his eyes.   
  
“S-selection time?” Barry bit his lip, one hand pulling at the hem of his shirt to pull it lower.  He’d dressed in more layers after they’d eaten, he just wasn’t feeling up to sharing himself that openly yet.   
  
“Yeah, the city leaders bring out their best show ponies trying to make me pick a successor.” Tommy shook his head.   
  
“Like any of them have a chance, we all know you’re picking Merton.”   
  
“Stiles.” Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose.   
  
“Oh like it’s some big secret.” Stiles rolled his eyes.  “Mick, where you want me to set up?”   
  
“The library.”   
  
“Thank you.  The strength charm isn’t going to last much longer, and I don’t want to look like a complete dork when I collapse under the weight of this thing.”   
  
“I can show you were that is.” Barry started walking with Stiles following him on out of the room.   
  
“So he’s skittish.” Tommy looked at Mick.   
  
“He’s spent five years on the run as an omega who watched his pack and mate murdered in front of him.”   
  
“And now he’s bonded to you.” Tommy nodded.   
  
“We’re not bonded yet.”   
  
“Well yeah, but I mean the blue…”   
  
“He offered to let me screw him if I’d let him finish his breakfast first before kicking him out of my territory.”   
  
“Shit.” Tommy sighed, wiping his face with his hands.  “You have your work cut out for you.”   
  
“I won’t keep him against his will.”   
  
“I get that.  But … that… that up there is a powder keg waiting for a spark.  And you’re walking straight towards rain made of fire.”   
  
“How bad?”   
  
“Olly’s wanting to know why your pack moved in force last night.  I’m hedging, but Mick, you need to go talk to Len.”   
  
“He made his choice.” Mick shook his head.   
  
“Maybe he had a reason.”   
  
“He let David die.”   
  
“Not saying it doesn’t have to be a _damn_ good reason.  I’m just saying maybe you should ask.” Tommy headed towards the library.   
  
“That door is closed.” Mick shut the heavy ornate oak door and followed his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m enjoying these. - Tell me if you want more.


End file.
